


robot love

by alymatsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, getting right to the point, vibrating fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alymatsu/pseuds/alymatsu
Summary: kiibo has his first time with usponge bop
Relationships: K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader
Kudos: 41





	robot love

**Author's Note:**

> i promise this is a serious fic LOOOL
> 
> i didnt proofread bc its like 12 am so poop  
> anyways!!!!! hope u like it

Ah, yes. Kiibo. The boy you used to hang out all the time, always talk to and give little gifts to, was right in-between your thighs.    
  
His face was flushed a bright red and those big blue camera-like eyes staring right at you. You totally thought his eyes were most likely cameras. You’d hope he wasn't taking pictures of your (almost) naked form right now, (wearing just a skirt and your jacket) you kept hearing tiny little clicks coming from him.   
  
“A-ah, um.. (y/n)... What d-do I do next..?!” Kiibo blurted out, you knew he was nervous just by how awkwardly he was holding your thighs and shaking just a tad. You gave him a gentle smile.    
  
“Well, if you want, you can just- Aa-h!” You were cut off by his synthetic tongue rolling over your folds, sending waves of pleasures to your core. Kiibo’s ahoge straightened and he immediately stopped once he heard your moan.   
  
His eyes widened with worry as he looked dead at you. You opened your eyes and blushed tremendously. Hearing his eyes click again you started to get nervous. You sat up and covered your breasts with your arms, showing off your cleavage.    
  
“A-are you taking pictures of me..? Kiibo?”    
  
He closed his eyes and shook his head side to side, blushing with his wide eyes again, not showing any other emotion.   
  
You placed your hands on his shoulder pads, (which were extremely cold..) and leaned over towards him.   
  
“Kiibooo~ tell me the truuuth~” you teased, straddling his lap. Again, cold metal and hot skin don't mix, but you didn't mind it.    
  
Kiibo started sweating. You pushing your breasts up against him made him so flustered. He looked off to the side.    
  
“Aa-h, I was just.. Going to save them for.. Later..”    
  
  
Later? Oh Kiibo..    
  
The two of you connected lips in a hot kiss and slowly grounded your hips together, Kiibo whimpering into the kiss.   
  
You heard a loud clunk and felt something hit your thigh, causing you to jump a little. You grazed his lip and groaned, which instinctively made his hands grip your ass tightly.   
  
You moaned as you broke the kiss, looking into his eyes once again.   
  
“Kiibo- I- need you inside me, now.” your hands traveled down under your skirt to rub circles around your clit, in desperate need for stimulation.   
  
Kiibo stuttered as he was watching you stimulate yourself, softly moving your fingers away to put his over and made them vibrate which made you squeal in pleasure, Kiibo watching you with careful eyes as your face contorted into pleasure.   
  
“Are y-you ready for the whole thing?” he stuttered. 

“Oh baby I  _ was _ ready a long time ago..~” you teased.

“Ah! sorry! Did I take too long??” He nervously lined you up against his member.

“No! don't worry baby.” you shuddered as your walls slid perfectly around his cock. His cock starts to vibrate inside you, making you arch your back. His eyes flickered, the fans inside him whirring a bit louder, he started overheating already?? 

“Kiibo don't crash on me now baby!” you moaned as you saw the lights around his collar flicker on and off, practically bouncing yourself on him before he reached his high, electric shocks shocking you from his vibrating dick, indicating he already came. 

With the little power this boy had he tried to stimulate your clit with his vibrating fingers to make sure you were satisfied as well.

Once you reached your end you collapsed against him, the both of you a panting mess. (can robots even pant??) 

“I love you so much Kiibo.”

“I love you too, (y/n).”


End file.
